The subject matter herein relates generally to latching arrangements for electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are provided for use in many different applications. Typically, the electrical connectors include side latches on both sides to hold both sides of the electrical connectors together. However, due to assembly error, one of the side latches may not be fully latched causing the electrical connector to rotate and possibly have electrical disconnects. When using small electrical connectors or when working in a small space, it may be difficult for an installer to visibly see that both side latches are fully engaged. Additionally, some applications are blind-mate where the installer is unable to see the electrical connectors. In such applications it may be difficult or impossible to use tools to assemble or disassemble the electrical connectors.
A need remains for a connector system that allows reliable and cost effective latching for electrical connectors.